


(you want more) but you'll get nothing from me

by kawx



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, M/M, Multi, apparently I'm not done with this, so have some more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 06:07:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10610838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawx/pseuds/kawx
Summary: It's quite a drop from the top so how are you feeling down there? It's a cold, cruel, harsh reality.orRoman shows Dean and Seth that he's happier now and doesn't like anyone touching his California rolls.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So apparently I wasn't done with Roman and Luke, and I'm honestly not sure I'm still not done. You asked for more, so here you are. Follows on from hearts are easily broken when you're made in the shade. Title and Summary from Shinedown's - Enemies. 
> 
> tumblr - @psychrollins.

Roman didn't think that when Luke asked him along to “the clubs annual booze up” that Dean and Seth would be here, but they are and it's just something he has to deal with. Luke doesn't seem too happy about it either, but there's more than enough room for them and they don't want to seem like assholes and turn them away.

Becky invited them, apparently, because she's become good friends with him after they were both drafted to smackdown and neither of them had their best friends on the road with each other. And naturally, Dean had to bring Seth along with him because they're an actual thing now and it kind of makes Roman feel sick. They had to get rid of him before they could finally be happy together.

But it's whatever, because Roman is happy, so happy with Luke, happier than he could have ever expected to be and with someone he never expected to be with. It's been a good couple of months now, he's been travelling with him and Karl, only got to travel with AJ for a month before the draft happened and he got sent to smackdown without his brothers. But it's been good, he's more relaxed now. He's not constantly thinking about impressing them or trying to seduce them into wanting him and secretly begging for their attention, it's just easy and Roman’s never been happier.

Right now, he's happy, even with Dean and Seth somewhat crashing his new family time, because Luke’s in his usual place pressed right up against him with a hand on his thigh. Karl's next to him with Tama all over him because he made it back to the states just for this and they haven't seen each other in months. Which, Roman didn't know they were a thing because he thought Karl and AJ were a thing but it's nothing to do with him. AJ’s next to them but engrossed in conversation with Fale, who's as equally engrossed in the sushi as he is in the conversation. And there's Finn and Tama’s brother Tangaloa and Becky and Charlotte and Primo and Epico and Roman swears there were more people meant to turn up but it definitely wasn't meant to be Dean and Seth. But whatever, it's still good.

They're all packed into a booth in a sushi place Karl had insisted on them coming too and the foods great the company is mostly great and the drink is flowing. The plan is to bar hop after they've stuffed themselves with enough food that the drink won't go straight to their heads. But Roman doesn't really care if he gets drunk, he has the day off tomorrow and so does Luke and they have their own room so they can fuck for hours when they get to the hotel and Karl won't have to sleep with earplugs in.

But as usual when Roman drinks, his weak ass bladder decides that he needs to relieve himself halfway through one of the best California rolls he's ever had.

“I gotta take a leak, I'll be right back.” He whispers into Luke’s ear before kissing his cheek and slipping out of the booth, navigating his way to the toilets with a straining bladder.

He has to appreciate the toilets, fitted out like toilets he's seen in Japan even complete with little bedais, Karl would be seriously impressed.

He’s halfway through pissing when the bathroom door opens, and he can see Dean’s reflection in the mirror staring at him. Roman cleans himself up and tucks himself away silently, washing his hands and drying them all with Dean just standing in front of the door watching him.

“You not going to let me leave?” Roman says when Dean doesn't move away from the door to let him past.

“So you and Gallows are official, then?” Dean answers ignoring him.

“Yup. Can I leave now?”

Still Dean doesn't move, and there's annoyance in his eyes that Roman usually saw when he paid too much attention to Seth and it used to make his heart ache and want to put it right and now it just makes him mildly annoyed, because there's some California rolls on his plate and he doesn't want Luke to have eaten them all when he gets back.

“Why?”

“Why what?”

“Why did you, why did you leave us for him?” And Dean spits the word him like there's shit in his mouth and Roman feels that old anger - the one that Luke’s mostly diffused now, mostly put to bed as he's fixed him piece by piece - threaten to seep into his veins.

“Because he loves me.” And it's as simple as that, really, he's not in the mood to tell Dean every single reason why he left them, because the list is as long as his arm and Dean would probably have a well thought out excuse why all of them are wrong and he doesn't have the energy. He just wants his damn California rolls.

“And we didn't?”

Roman shrugs, attempting to open the door but Dean blocks him and Roman sighs.

“What is this Dean, Seth not fucking you hard enough so you've come to ask me to do it for you? Fuck you, Dean, I'm done being your booty call.”

“Roman that's not-”

“Not what I was to you? Bullshit, Dean. That's all I ever was. Someone to take your pins and rail you into the mattress when you needed it. Because if you didn't I was never in the picture. If I needed something? “Sorry, Ro, were going to the movies. Sorry, Ro, promised Seth I'd bleach his hair.” You never cared about me, you didn't want me you wanted my dick and the orgasm it gave you and that's it. Don't try and twist it like I left a fucking loving relationship because I didn't. I'm happy now, leave me the fuck alone.” And it comes out as a snarl, because there's so many emotions that Luke hasn't quite quelled yet - but Roman’s so sure he will - and he's pushing Dean aside and yanking the door open, leaving him standing in the doorway as he makes his way back to the table.

When he sits down Luke turns to him and leans into his ear. “Saw Ambrose follow ya, he behavin’?”

“No,” he says, “But I put him in his place.” Roman grins and Luke grins back, kissing his forehead.

“Proud of ya, kitten.” He says, and he puts a spicy tuna roll on his plate.

“Did you eat one of my California rolls?”

“Maybe.”

“Asshole.”

“Ya’ love me.”

“Not anymore.”

“I gave ya’ a spicy tuna roll!”

“But it's not a California roll!”

“Here, have mine.” Tama says leaning over and sliding three rolls onto Roman’s plate. “I don't like crab.” He says and Roman grins at him.

“I love him now.”

“Ya’ would never.” Luke says and Roman can't help but grin, tipping his chin up to kiss him.

“No, I wouldn't.” He says against his mouth, tasting beer and spicy mayo and Luke.

“Love ya kitten,” Luke whispers, and not because he's trying to hide it but because it makes the moment theirs, he's looking right into Roman’s eyes and he's got that soft, goofy smile on his face that Karl swears Luke only does around Roman.

“Love you too.”

Dean comes back from the bathroom then, and Roman can't help but let his eyes fall on him. He's saying something in Seth’s ear, and Seth’s scowling and looking over him but Roman doesn't look away, not until he's witnessed what must be the end of their conversation about him and he goes back to listening to Tama excitedly talking about… something, and eating his new California rolls and batting Luke’s hand away when he tries to steal them.

When they make it to the first bar, everyone makes it. They order so many drinks the whole table of the booth they've occupied is covered and there's not entirely enough room for everyone so couples are forced to have to sit on each other's laps. Which, Roman does not mind at all. Because Luke’s got his big hands on Roman’s thighs and he's at half chub in his jeans against Roman’s ass and it feels nice.

Except, Seth’s sitting on Dean’s lap and is staring right at him like he wants to shout and scream at him like the brat he always has been. He ignores them, talks to Tama instead who's perched on Karl’s lap as he sips on his beer.

At some point Karl orders shots, makes everyone do them and then beards everyone out so they can move onto the next bar. They lose a couple of people then, AJ calls it a night and so do Primo and Epico. There's more room in the booth of the next bar, but it seems that everyone still wants to sit on their partners laps so they do just that.

They drink more and more and by now Roman can feel it sloshing around in his blood, his head light and fuzzy but he's got Luke’s strong arms around him and he's safe and that's all that matters. They move from bar to bar until they end up in one close to their hotel, and now they're down to just couples, him and Luke, Karl and Tama, Dean and Seth and Becky and Charlotte. Which, Roman didn't know was a thing but apparently it is, seeing as they've been kissing for the best part of an hour.

Somehow he ends up - and it's not somehow, he knows how he got there - straddling Luke’s hips and grinding himself down onto the hard cock he can feel trapped in Luke’s jeans as he kisses him, hot and slow. Roman's got a hand wrapped around Luke’s jaw to keep his face against his and Luke’s hands are kneading at his ass like no one's watching.

Except they are.

“They're starin’” Luke drawls but never stops doing what he's doing.

“So let them stare,” Roman murmurs into Luke’s mouth, preoccupied with it and not caring who can see him. “Let them see how fucking sexy my man is and what he does to me.”

Luke groans, feels his fingers dig into his ass and it only spurs him on, keeps grinding his hips down into him in a way that's definitely not PG and not something he should be doing in public but he's too buzzed and horny to really care. He's making them jealous and it feels amazing.

The icing on the cake is when they announce - loudly - that they're leaving and neither he or Luke acknowledge them, just keep on grinding and kissing like they're horny teenagers the whole time they say goodbye.

Roman laughs into Luke’s mouth and Luke laughs too, until they're both giggling messes presses against each other in the booth.

“Ya wanna’ go home kitten?”

Roman kisses him again and nods, turning to down the rest of his drink. He loves the way that Luke calls every hotel home. Because home is wherever Luke is and that's always enough for Roman. He slides out of Luke’s lap, thankful of the strong grip on his waist to stop him falling over, and say their goodbyes to the two couples left.

Luke leads him out of the bar with an arm slung around his shoulders, pulling Roman close so his face is pressed into his chest.

“Ya had fun tonight kitten?”

Roman looks up at him and smiles, “Apart form you stealing my California rolls, I had lots of fun.”

“You and those damn rolls.”

“They're my favourite!”

“I'm your favourite,” Luke says back childishly and Roman can't help but grin up at him.

“Yeah, you really are. I love you.”

Luke does that soft goofy smile again and drops a kiss to the top of Roman’s head. “I love ya too, kitten.” 


End file.
